Personagem
Levels All experience gained counts towards your character level, and a higher character level allows you to equip more powerful items. The soft cap for your character is level is 60, but it can be increased with Upgrades (which reset if you reincarnate) or through Reincarnation (which is permanent). Leveling up increases health slightly but does not affect other stats. Attack Displays base damage before modifications by Skills (such as assassin, hunter, and weapon skills). Base attack is 2 and can be increased by attack and damage bonuses from character Traits, Equipment, and Upgrades. The impact of Skills on damage is hidden but is certainly significant. Defense Displays defense rating before modifications by armor Skills. Each point in defense reduces incoming physical damage between an estimated (but not entirely certain) 1.8 to 1.85%. Base defense is 0 and can be increased by armor and defense bonuses from character Traits, Equipment, and Upgrades. The impact of armor Skills is not displayed. Some attacks, such as mages' spells and dragons' fire breath, always deal full damage regardless of defense rating. Health Characters start with 80 health or 110 with the Sturdy Trait. For every character level, your health is increased by 2. Health can also be increased via Upgrades. Health can be replenished with aloe (out of combat), healing potions (on a 15-second cooldown), or healing rain (a learned ability). Bandages can be used to heal other players but not yourself. Health also regenerates as you play up to 1% of your total HP per action. Hunger Your hunger bar empties over time and can be refilled by eating food. If your hunger bar is completely empty your health bar will deplete until it reaches 25% and any damage you take at all will not be regenerated. Hunger management during gameplay is a core mechanic of Mystera Legacy, you will want to keep food on hand to avoid gradual starvation. Inactivity Both hunger bar depletion and health regeneration drop to 0 when the character is inactive, meaning you won't starve or passively heal while not moving or engaged in some other activity. The more activities you take the faster your hunger bar will deplete and your health bar will regenerate; just remember standing still will not help you heal up. Speed This stat shows how fast you are dynamically depending on the terrain. Your base speed increases by 3 for every level in the exploration skill, up to the hard cap of 1750. Alternatively, medium and heavy armors can have a movement speed penalty of -50 or -100. Different tiles and terrain also can affect your speed up to the hard cap in the following ways: Weight With 75 total inventory slots, how much your character can carry is largely managed by a weight system which begins at 1000 (or 2000 with the organized Trait). This amount can be increased in increments of 250 via Upgrades. Each item that can be carried has a weight, which in the case of equipable items can be quite significant. Being burdened incurs a -200 movement penalty and causes you to randomly drop items, including equipped ones.